Corpse Party Parody
by pizzagirl2002
Summary: Corpse Party Parody with different people .
1. Chapter 1

**I'm using different characters in this fanfiction. I do not own corpse party or its characters!**

* * *

He looks at a small piece of paper in his hand as he lays on the hard cold ground."That's right we where back at the house when the earthquake happened after we ripped the paper."Thinks to himself.

**~Flash Back~**

They all 12 rip the paper.

Little Max giggles. "Where all ganna be friends forever!"

Dead lets off a small smile looking down at the child.

Death laughs and points to Dead"You do care!"

"Shut up!"

Jack Leans against his tall friend, Peter.

Sakura clings to Dead's arm."I'm glad to be friends with my lovey! I wanna be more then friends!"

Dead pulls Sakura off."How many time do i have to tell you not to touch me!"

Fall watches the idiots and sighs.

"Come on Fally smile! Where all great friends!" Fall's older sister August says sweetly to her.

Dude looks at secret and Yogi beside him who are fighting.

"He MINE! Don't touch him!" Yogi yells at Secret.

Secret starts to cry."But I won't him too! You can't just hawg him! What if Dude wants me!"

"He's my brother! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!'

Max looks around as a earth quake starts."Dead..." He looks at the half demon dog scared

Dead looks down at the child."Don't worry Max"

Sugar's eyes widen as the ground opens up and they all fall in.

Secret screams clinging to Dude as they fall.

Yogi screams cling to the other side of Dude.

Dude looks a bit shocked yet annoyed at the same time.

Max screams as he falls.

Death clings to August but in a perverted way.

Dead trys to grab Max but can't reach the child.

Fall Lets out a small scream.

Jack screams.

**~End Of Flash Back~**

He stands up and looks at his arms seeing a long deep would down his arm."Great..."

Looks around the room to see if someone was around. Looks over seeing Fall. He walks over, bending over by the female poking her."Hey! Wake up!"

She groans then opens her eyes slowly looking at Dead. She sits up looking around."W-Where are we?"

Dead stands up."I don't know." Looks around.

She looks at the wound on Dead's arm.

He puts his hand on part of the wound. Starts to walk out of the room.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?" She stands up running after Dead.

"To find everyone else.."He keeps walking.

* * *

**Dude**

Dude has blood had on his forehead from falling. He walks with Secret and Yogi.

"This place is creepy!" Yogi says in a scared voice.

Secret clings to Dude's arm."H-H-How can you be so calm with dead corpses every where" She sounds like shes about to cry.

He looks at Secret."It's pretty freaky but there dead! Its not like they will come back to like and chase us.."

"You don't know that!" She whines.

"Figures your scared. You where scared of a fish."

"I told you it was the loch ness monster!"

He sighs.

Yogi follows behind Dude like a puppy.

* * *

**Max**

He looks terrified looking around for any of his friends."Dead!? Fall!? Death!? August!?" He screams out every single one of there names terrified.

"Someone!" He starts to cry. " DEEEEAADDD!" He crys hard.

He hears something. Eyes widen then smiles a bit."Dead?! Fall!" A ripped in half corpse falls to the ground in front of him then the insides fall down.

He screams extremely loudly falling backwards.

He crys really hard looking extremely terrified.

* * *

**Peter** **And Sugar**

Peter looks around the room for Jack.

"He's probably in some other room. Come on hot head!" She crosses her arms and walks out of the room.

Peter He looks around the room one more time before running after Sugar.

She stands in front of 5 different dead corpses."Peter! How many times have i told you not to kill people"She lets out a laugh.

He looks annoyed at the large chested women."What ever boobs!"He looks around for Jack.

Her eye twitches."What did you just call me?!"

"You heard me! Boooobs! Now help me find Jack!" He walks into another room looking for the boy.

She lets out a tantrum scream then follows the murderer.

* * *

**Death**

Death looks at August and laughs."That was awesome!"

August makes a awkward laugh looking a some ones insides on her."Umm...A-A l-little help here."

He walks over and kicks off the insides.

She stands up."Where is everyone? Like Fally?"

He lets off a perverted smirk."Probably with her lover."

Jack walks over to August and Death."Pervert."

Death looks at Jack.

* * *

**Dead**

He Hears a scream."Max!" He runs quickly tords the screaming boy.

She runs after Dead. She mumbles to herself seeing the corpses they run by.

He looks at the body literately right in front of the terrified and crying child.

She walks over and hugs Max. "Its okay don't worry."

Max crys hugging Fall.

After 5 minutes

Max sniffles. "I-I W-Was So S-S-Scared!"

She smiles looking at the boy."Don't worry your safe with me."

"Isn't it spouse to be us?"

She covers max's ears."Older Max said you die so i don't trust you!" She uncovers his ear's.

"It's not like your strong enough to keep him safe!"

She sighs."Annoying."

He walks over picking up the boy holding hims with his good arm. He walks away from Fall.

She Stands up walking to Dead. She glances back at a ghost.

Max looks at Dead's bad arm. Looks worried.


	2. Chapter 2

Dead walks with Max and Fall.

Max hold Dead hand in one hand and Fall's on the other.

He glances down at the boy.

The child jumps at the sight of dead corpses."This place is scary!"

"Is reacks of blood too! God this stench is Horable!" He sounds annoyed and grossed out.

"There's no exit any where we have looked and we've looked everywhere! and there's no sign of anyone!" Sigh.

He looks up at Fall."Don't worry we will get out of here in one peice!"

She smiles looking at Max. "Hes so cute!" She whispers to herself.

Max hums to the song we are family.

His dog ear twitches and he looks around.

She looks at Dead."What?"

"I heard someone..."

"Is it my sister?"

He sits there sniffing."No..Not her sent."

"God she better not be with your brother!"

He looks at fall annoyed."And what is wrong with my brother?"

"Hes gross! A pervert and hes related to you!"

"Just for that i hope you die like everyone else here"

Max looks back and forth and Dead and Fall as they fight.

"You'll die first! You're wounded and since you're wounded your loosing a lot of blood so you'll die first!"

Looks at her annoyed. "I hope my brother did something to your sister!"

She looks annoyed.

Max looks at Dead's wound."Hey there's a infirmary over there!" He points to the room.

* * *

**Alex**

Alex looks at Sugar and Peter. Mumbles"Why did it have to be you 2?"

Sugar puts her arm around Alex's shoulder. She giver him a creepy smirk."Where gonna have so much fun here! We may even allow you to turn into one of the corpses!"

He laughs awkwardly.

"Oh and if there's a ghost where feeding you to it first" Looks dead serious.

He moves some Sugar's reach running away from the two.

Sugar sits there laughing.

Peter looks at the witch."You touchier people to much."

"At least i'm not a Murderer!"

* * *

Dude Looks at Secret who is still clinging to him."When will you let go?"

"When where back at home!"

He sighs.

Yogi watches them annoyed.

She looks at Dude with Puppy dog eyes."Dude.."

He looks back at Secret."What?"

"Remember when older Max said you die?"

"Yeah"

"What if you die here!" She starts to tear up.

"That is logical"

She starts to cry into Dude's arm."I don't want you to die!"

He looks at her and keeps walking.

* * *

**Death**

Death looks around for Jack."He didn't run from the ghost when we did.."

"Maybe the ghost killed him!" She looks shocked.

"Ooooohhhh Peter's gonna go all murderer on the ghost!"

"Are Peter and Jack brothers?"

"Nope!"

"Dating?"

He laughs."Seems like it but no. They just have a really really good friendship."

"That seems sweet"

* * *

Jack looks around seeing 2 ghosts. Try's to move but can't since his arms and legs are tide with rope.

The ghost fly's over tords Jack, one of them has a long pole.

The first ghost sticks the pole threw Jacks eyes.

He lets out a small scream in pain. He try's to get free but can't.

The ghost pull's out the pole then starts beating Jack with it.

His eyes fill with tears from the pain.

The ghosts laugh as they beat him.

They drop the pole on the ground when it gets covered in blood and the one ghost pulls on jacks head and the other pulls on the chest.

Jack screams in pain

It makes a cracking noise and his head and body separate. They laugh.

The one ghost grabs the pole and starts to stab all over his body.

while the other starts ripping out the insides till they see someone coming. They fly off.

Peter's eyes widen seeing his Only friend laying on the ground in pieces. He stands there frozen.

Sugar looks at Peter then Jack. Gulps.

Jack's blood starts to spill onto Peter's shoes.

Peter looks like hes about to cry.

* * *

Max Looks at Dead before they can reach the infirmary."D-Dead."

He looks at the boy."I have to Pee"

He sighs. Blood drips off his fingers onto the ground."Come on. We past a bathroom on the other flight of stairs."

"I can take him"

"No i'll take him"

"You don't trust me with his him!?"

"Your a girl so you're weak. And since you're weak. and There a tuns of murderer's running around here and I know i'd find you two in tiny little peices!"

"I can fight back!"

"With those little arms!"

"Excuse me!?"

"You're Excused!"

She stomps on Dead's foot."Come on Max!" Looks around not seeing Max.

"Max?!" He looks around worried.

* * *

Max runs up the stairs then down the hall tords the bathroom.

* * *

Dude looks at Secret and Yogi."Stay here" Pushes Secret off Walking into a dark room.

"Aww he's worried we might die if he goes in so he's going alone! How sweet." Smiles

"He could die in there!" Crys.

* * *

Death Looks around hearing a scream."It sounds like the pip squeak!"

August runs tords the scream. She sees a dead Alex on the ground with a knife in the side of his throat.

Blood splatted on the walls and the ground. There's a big whole in his stomach and nothing inside but some blood. His insides are spread all over the floor.

Death lets out a yelp as he steps on Alex's body part.

"W-Why...How...Who..What!?" She looks at the Body parts and the blood and there terrifying look on Alex's face.

Death grab's August's hand running away from the dead Alex. He looks at the ground as they Run.

* * *

Dead and Fall run up tords the bathroom in panic to find Max.

They hear a terrifying scream coming from the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

They swing open the door looking at a puddle of blood.

* * *

Sugar looks at Peter. "C-Come on lets go find the others."

Peter starts to laugh evil having a evil smile on his face like jeff the killers.

She backs up a bit hearing his laugh.

He turns to Sugar making the laugh. He holds a knife in his hand."Lets have fun. Okay!" He smiles evil then starts to laugh again.

She takes off running from Peter."Crap! Crap! Crap!"

* * *

Secret hears a screaming coming from the room Dude's in. Looks really worried.

Dude runs out 5 minutes later. Has blood all over his pant leg. He grabs Yogi and Secret's wrest running.

Secret Here eyes widen at the blood.

Yogi He looks at Secret then the blood. He starts to smirk.

* * *

August starts to cry.

Death looks around then at the crying girl. He frowns then hugs her.

* * *

Max stands outside the bathroom door to the stall looking inside it terrified. He stands in a puddle of blood.

Fall walks over to the boy then looks in the stale at some ghost devouring a human. She quickly picks up the boy running out to Dead.

Max cry's into Fall's shoulder.

Dead he covers his nose with his hand because of the smell of the blood is so strong.

She starts to walks away from the room.

"I wanna go home." He cry's.

She runs her fingers threw the child's hair."Don't worry we will be home soon. We just need to find the other's first."

He looks at Fall.

"Can you help us find them? If you do we can get home quicker."

"Yeah!" He sniffles and smiles.

"Come on then."He starts to walk down the hallway.

Max takes Fall's hand running tords Dead.

* * *

Yogi looks at Dude."Dude can you go over into that room and find a flash light since its a bit to dark. Secret and I will look over here"

"Sure..." He walks over into the room.

Secret and Yogi walk into the other room.

A dark shadow circles around Yogi for a couple seconds then vanishes.

Yogi Grabs Secret by the throat slamming her to the ground.

She lets out a small scream as she gets slammed to the ground.

He sits on her chocking her.

She trys to push Yogi off but can't. She lets out a scream for help.

Yogi picks Secret up from the ground by her neck a bit then slams her to the ground. He looks pissed."Shut up dang it!"

Dude Runs into the room. His eyes widen seeing Yogi and Secret.

He quickly runs over pulling his brother off the girl."What are you doing!?"

Yogi looks at his brother clueless."I was waiting for you.." He lets off a cheerful smile.

He looks annoyed then walks over to Secret putting his hand out to help her up."You okay?"

She rubs her throat then takes his hand standing up."Yeah..." Looks a bit scared.

He watches yogi cautiously then walks out of the room with Secret.

Yogi he makes a really mad face then smiles running after Dude.

* * *

Dead He makes a trail of blood as he walks.

Max looks back at the trail then Dead." infirmary!"

"I'm fine. Don't need it"

She looks at Dead."You know you have been bleeding for 4 hours nonstop right?"

Dead glances at the girl then looks in front of him walking.

She sighs.

Max looks worried.

* * *

August walks behind Death slowly watching the ground.

He glances back at the girl. Frowns. "We need to smile! Even though he's dead it doesn't mean you won't seem him again!" He smiles. "Like if Dead dies i'll be a bit sad but yet happy because I know i'll see him again!"

She looks at Death. "I never thought of that...

He put his finger by the sides of his mouth showing August to smile."Don't worry! We will get out of here! Then we can all go get Cake Pizza and Beer" He laughs.

She smiles a bit."Thank you.."

* * *

Sugar runs to a door trying to open it quickly."Come on! Open!"

Peter walks tords Sugar laughing."Why are you running boobs? Where gonna have so much fun here!" He starts to laugh louder and sounds really crazy.

She mumbles so words and a sword appears in her hand. She turns to Peter. She looks sad as she faces him. "Why" She whispers to herself.

He laughs then licks the blood on his knife. He points it at Sugar."Fun! So much fun!" He laughs.

She runs tords his with the her sword.

He grabs the sword with his hand before it hits him. He frowns."Why would you point that at me. I though we where friends!" He makes a extremely creepy smile. He laughs while making the smile.

She starts to look scared. She starts to mumble something to freeze Peter.

He covers her mouth with his hand squeezing her face."Such a shame. Now you have to die!" He laughs and squeezes her face really hard.

She looks at him with tears in her eyes.

He looks extremely angry. " ITS YOUR FAULT HES DEAD! ALL YOU'RES!" He screams then grabs his knife and stabs it into Sugar's stomach then pushes it down.

She screams in pain.

He laughs."Fun! This is so much fun!"

He slams the female to the ground then sits on her legs and he starts to poke his knife at the insides.

She cry's and screams. She slowly picks up her sword.

He glances over at Sugar picking up her sword."Dead End!" He laughs and slits her throat. The blood starts pouring out her throat and Peter gets all Bloody.

He stands up looking at the lifeless girl and laughs."Such a shame."He licks some of her blood from his sword. 

* * *

Dead vision starts to go blurry and he get light headed. He stops putting his hand on his head.

Max walks over to his brother like friend."Dead?"

He looks down at the child then smiles.

Max starts to look worried.

Looks at Dead and Max."Whats wrong?"

He falls to the cold hard ground unconscious.

"Dead!" Max screams his name and starts to shake Dead.

Her eyes wide a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

He laughs looking at Sugar."You're right we should find the others!" He grabs the Girls lifeless body dragging her with him walking tords the others.

* * *

Dead his head laying on Max's lap as he lays there asleep.

Fall finishes wrapping Dead's wound up. She stands up and cracks the door a bit watching some ghost's run the hallway dragging dead body's with them.

Max frowns looking at Dead.

* * *

Secret follows by Dude. She keeps glancing over at Yogi who is acting like nothing happened.

Dude looks at Yogi then Secret.

Yogi Skips down the hallway.

"I wonder what happened in there." Dude thinks to himself.

She stays behind Dude hiding from Yogi.

Dude looks back at the scared girl."Don't worry. He won't do anything with me where." He gives her a tiny smile trying to cheer her up since its rare for him to smile.

She smiles seeing his tiny smile, Then she walk beside Dude."I wonder what the other's are doing...I hope there okay."

He looks at Secret."I bet there fine."

"What if Max is all alone in here! Or if little Max is with Sakura! He won't last!"

"He's probably with Dead or Fall."

"Right! I must stay positive!...I wonder how Alex is since hes kinda a scaredy cat.."

"I bet hes fine too.."

She hugs Dude's arm."Thank youuu"

He looks at her."For what?"

Yogi looks back at Secret hugging Dude. He starts to look scary. His hand turns into a fist."No not while my sweet little Dude's here!" He turns and keeps walking.

"For trying to cheer me up" She smiles.

"How is that cheering you up?"

She chuckles then starts to walk again.

He does a tiny smile again then follows after Secret.

* * *

Peter lays Sugar's body by Jack's. He does a yandere smile."I'll bring the others too"

Death eyes widen seeing Peter. He quickly runs tords August.

"Whats wro-" She gets cut off when Death puts his hand over her mouth.

"shh! And follow me!" He runs down the hallway then down some stairs.

She follows Death.

Peter turns hearing August and Death."I heeeaaarrr you!" He laughs and runs after them.

* * *

Dead walks down the hall.

Fall runs down the hallway after Dead."Where are you going!?"

"Find a way out!"

"Max is still sleeping!"

"Then pick him up and bring him with us"

She growls.

Max sits up waking up. He looks around the room."Fall? Dead?" He stands up walking out of the room looking for the 2.

Fall walks back into the room where Max was."Max?" She starts to search the room.

Dead walks back."Whats wrong?"

"I can't find Max"

Dead turns walking down the hallways checking each room for Max.

Fall follows Dead searching with him.

* * *

Max looks over seeing Sakura search for Dead. He runs over to her smiling." Saakkkuuurrraaa!"

She looks at the boy annoyed."WHERE IS HE!?" She screams at the boy.

The child backs up slowly seeing the scary look on her face.

She walks over to the child bending down to his size grabbing him by the neck."Where is he?!" She squeezes Max's neck.

He looks terrified at the girl putting his hand on the yanderes arms trying to pull them off. He chokes.

She walks into a room still holding Max by the neck and he throws him down on a table and her rips his wrests and then legs together then we ties them to the bottom of the table.

Max he crys quietly and starts to wiggle trying to get free.

She her hand starts to glow as a knife appears in her hand. "If you don't stay still I wont get a clean cut! Then i'll get all dirty!"

She walks to the boy.

Max starts to cry hard. "Stop it!"

She laughs."I've been waiting so long for this moment!" She stabs the knife into Max's leg.

He screams as the knife digs into his leg.

She laughs and slowly pushes the knife down.

He screams louder and starts to wiggle trying to get free."DEEAAADD FAALL!"

* * *

Dead Hears Max and so does Fall.

"Max!" They both say and they quickly run tords the scream.

Dead runs over pulling Sakura away from Max.

Fall quickly unties Max then pull's the knife out of his leg, laying it on the table. She picks up the child.

Dead turns to Fall and Max. "Go find Sugar! She can fix him"

She nods and turns running tords the door. She stops looking at 2 ghosts.

The ghosts giggle looking at Fall."Play! Play! PLAY!"

She looks at the ghosts annoyed and she turns running tords the other door.

The two ghosts grabs a foot a Fall's pulling her up into the air. They fly out of the room and they make Fall's face drag on the ground.

She lets out a scream.

He turns looking at Max and Fall. He pushes Sakura who is clinging to him to the ground. He grabs the knife and runs tords Fall.

He Grabs Falls wrests pulling her tords him but the ghost pull Fall tords them. They play tog of war with them for a bit.

She closes her eyes holding Max tightly so he wont fall.

Dead lets go of Fall's wrests and he runs tords the ghosts prying there arms off.

The ghosts look at Dead annoyed then reaches to grab him.

Dead picks up Fall who is holding Max and puts her over his shoulder quickly running from the ghosts.

She holds Max then looks at Dead. 

* * *

Dude looks at his phone trying to get signal.

Secret Sits on the ground.

Yogi watches Secret closely glaring at her.

Secret She glances at Yogi who is glaring at her.

"Great this stupid building has no signal!"

Yogi starts to cling to Dude."Lets find a exit!"

Dude looks at Yogi and sighs. Looks back at Secret."Come on" Starts to walk to find a exit with Yogi clinging to him.

Secret walks on the other side of Dude. 

* * *

Death trys to turn into a hulk but can't. "I can't transform here!"

August keeps running."The murderer has gone nuts!"

Peter laughs ketching up with them. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dead rips the sleeve off his short rapping them around Max's wound."Where was the stuff you wrapped my arm up in at?"

"There was barely any to rap your arm up..."

He looks at the child who is now asleep. HE finishes tieing the sleeves to his legs."We need to hurry out of here..." Mutters.

She looks at Dead then Max. She holds him. "Some on then we need to find the exit!" She stands up walking out with Max and Dead following behind her.

* * *

Dude walks up the stairs thats near the exit.

Secret looks at Yogi who looks like hes about to snap and kill her at any minute.

Yogi he keeps watching Secret.

* * *

Death looks over at the girl running who is dissapering in his sight. He looks to the ground then closes his eyes whispers something to Dead that reaches him.

Peter walks tords Death. "Found you!" He chuckles evily.

Death takes the pocket knife from his pocket.

He watches at Peter runs at him with the knife.

Death quickly pushes the knife threw Peters chest as Peter rips at his neck but misses hitting his arm.

Peter squeals as he looses alot of blood. He looks at Death extremely angry."DIEEEE!"

Death whispers"I'm sorry Dead" He smiles with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Dead looks around desperately hearing the whisper. "Death?!"

Fall turns to Dead."Whats wrong?"

Dead a bit scared. "Stay with Max!" He runs down the hall then a some stairs.

He runs threw a room that leads to another hallway.

His eyes widen seeing his brother laying on the ground covered in blood."Death..."

His slowly walks over to his brother. He falls to his knees and starts to shake him."Hey come on. Stop teasing me! Death!" He starts to freak out.

"Death! Wake up! This isn't funny! DEATH!"

He mumbles."Don't leave me..."

He looks at his lifeless brother.

Tears fill his eyes."Death..."

He pounds his fist on the ground making a dent breaking the board. His forehead fall's on Death."I failed again..."

Tears fall to the ground.

Fall stands outside the door looking at Death and Dead. She looks away then walks into the room sitting down leaning against the wall.

* * *

Yogi turns to Secret grabbing her by the hair slamming her on the stair case.

She screams as he head starts to bleed.

Dude his eyes widen looking at Secret and Yogi."Hey!" He rips his brother from Secret pushing his against the wall."What wrong with you!?"

Yogi gives Dude a yandere smile and he does a creepy laugh. "It will be just you and me brother! YOU AND ME!" He starts to laugh. Then looks at Secret."Don't worry i'll make it quick!" He laughs.

She scoots away.

Dude punches Yogi really hard then quickly grabs Secret hand running.

Tears fill Yogi's eyes as he slides down the wall putting his hand on his cheek.

* * *

August turns around not seeing Death."Pervert?" She looks around for the demon boy.

A little ghost boy flys over digging his face into Augusts chest.

She screams falling back.

He hugs them laughing."So soft and squishy!"

She pulls the ghost boy away."What do you think your doing?!" She punches his head hard.

He puts his hand on his head then looks at August a screams.

She looks at the ghost boy.

He reaches up at her throat and starts to rip at the skin.

She screams as he rips the skin from her throat.

Blood splatters everywhere.

The ghost boy laughs at the dead girl."Its your fault!"

* * *

Yogi sits there."Its all her fault! ITS HERS! ALL HERS!" He screams.

"She's in the way! She need to leave or die!" He screams putting his hands in his hair pulling at it.

"She will die." He laughs standing up." We will finally be together brother." He does a yandere smile putting his hands on his cheeks.

* * *

Dude stops at the other side of the building away from Yogi. He puts his hand on his knuckles."Ah! They hurt! I did it to hard!"

He glances of at Secret who is staring at the ground.

"Y-You okay?"

"Y-Yeah" Blood drips from her head onto the ground.

He reaches into his pocket putting out some bandages."It's kinda a good think Jack her his ankle the other day or else i wouldn't have these."

She smiles a bit.

"Sit"

She sits down and Dude sits on his knees and starts to bandage her head.

He fishes a couple minutes later."There!"

"Th-Thank you." She looks down.

"You're all weird! You're always hyper and annoying and now your all sad. Geez."

"Who wouldn't be scared after what just happened!?"

"I stopped him!"

"Still!" Tears fill her eyes. "I just wanna go home"

He makes a irritated look then walks over hugging Secret.

Her eyes widen seeing Dude hug. She smiles a bit and hugs him back.

She starts to get light headed from the wound to head and blood loose. She passes out.

He looks at Secret then hears Yogi.

Duuddeeeyyy I've come for you!" Yogi giggles walking to Secret and Dude.

He picks the girls up running."When will this madness end!"

* * *

Dead looks at his brother."Bye" He smiles a bit with tears in his eyes."See you again soon" He stands up and walks tords Falls and Max. His tears dissaper.

He looks over finding the girl and boy asleep. He smiles a bit then picks them up walking out of the room to find a exit.

He whispers."See you soon Death..." He glances back at his brother then looks down walking down the hallway.

* * *

Sakura walks down the halls after Dead.

"Where are you my Love" She giggles smiling.

"Loooovvveeee! Where are yoouuu?" She says in a creepy tone. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dead walks threw a room and out the other side over and over.

Fall wakes up seeing Dead. He looks Very sad and exhausted.

Max yawns and looks at Fall and Dead.

Dead doesn't notice there awake. Is spacing out.

" Yo! Mutt!"

He jumps then looks at Fall."What..."

Max screams and points at a dog."Look!"

Fall looks at Max, who is laying on her.

Dead sets Fall and Max down.

Max limp runs tords the dog.

Dead sees Max runs tords it."Hey! You shouldn't be moving on you're leg!"

The dog tackles Max, licking his face and wagging his tail like crazy.

He laughs.

Dead sighs.

Fall watches the dog and Max.

Max looks at Fall and Dead."Can he come! Please!"

Dead looks at Fall.

Fall looks at Dead then Max. Sighs."Sure..

Dead looks a bit annoyed.

"I'm ganna call you Shi!"

Dead's eyes widen hearing the name. He shakes his head then looks down the stairs.

Max giggles and sits on the large dogs back.

Shi runs down the stairs as Dead and Fall walk down.

Dead eyes the dog's every move with the boy.

Fall elbows Dead."What do you think the Dog's gonna do? Kill him!"

"Knowing whats been going on here yes!"

Max looks back at Fall and Dead who keep arguing back and forth. He frowns and looks at Shi.

* * *

Yogi giggles creepyly walking tords Secret and Dude. He holds a axe that drags on the ground.

Dude glances back and Yogi and keeps running."What the heck is happening around here!?" he mumbles to himself.

Secret looks at Dude then over Dude's shoulder at Yogi. Whispers"He has a axe"

* * *

"Sit!" She screams at Dead as the collar around his neck glows and he face plants.

She crosses her arms looking at Dead, angry.

Dead gives her a awkward smile looking up are her while he rubs his face.

Shi barks and runs down the hall.

Max laughs as the mutt runs.

Dead jumps to his feet quickly running after Shi and Max.

She sighs and runs after Dead and Max.

Shi doesn't stop running.

Dead growls and get quicker grabbing Max off the Dog then stops.

Max looks at Dead confused.

Dead glares at the dog.

The Dog stops and growls at Dead. He shows his teeth as blood runs off his mouth onto the ground.

The childs eyes widen seeing the blood around the dog's mouth.

The dog runs at Dead tackling him attacking him.

Dead slams to the ground as the dog tackles him.

The dog grabs Max and takes off running.

Max looks terrified.

Dead wipes some blood from his mouth where the dog bit him. He jumps up and looks at Fall."I TOLD YOU!"

"That dog got really attached to Max after 1 hour...I thought Max was more attached."

Dead looks out a angry sigh and runs after the 2.

Fall runs with Dead."I wonder why the dog wants Max.."

"Hummm lets think..Food! Idiot!"

"Never thought of that.."

* * *

Dude hides in a dark small room. He sets Secret down by him.

"Thank you." She looks at Dude.

Dude looks at Secret then covers her mouth as Yogi walks by.

Yogi giggles and slams open the door."DUDE!" He laughs and screams.

* * *

Peter walks down the hallway. He has a big gaping hole in his chest.

He leaves a trail of blood as he walks.

He looks like he could die any moment now.

"Must find them.." He coughs.

* * *

Sakura tackles Dead."Deaadddyy!"

Dead pushes Sakura off and against the wall. He gives her a scary look. He jumps up running to Max

She starts to cry.

Fall looks at Sakura then runs after Dead.

* * *

Peter laughs standing in front of Max.

Max looks at the huge hole in Peter's neck.

The dog drops Max and takes off running from Peter.

Peter smiles evily."I found you!"

Dead's eyes widen seeing Peter then the knife. 

* * *

Dude pushes Secret back into a dark corner then walks tords Yogi.

Secret opens her mouth to say something but no words come out.

Yogi Smiles looking at Dude. 


	7. Chapter 7

Max looks at Dead who is over him kinda hugging him.

His little eyes widen seeing a knife go threw Dead. He tears up.

Dead smiles a bit with his eyes closed showing Max every things okay. Blood comes out his mouth.

Max sits there frozen with tears rushing down his face.

Peter growls looking at Dead pulling out the knife. "In my way!" Peter fall's back dizzy from the extreme blood lose.

Dead pats Max's head getting off him. Gives him a smile.

Max starts to cry.

He puts his hand on the child's head then stands up."I'm fine don't worry."

The child has a frown on his face looking at Dead. Sniffles then looks around.

"Where did witchy go?" He puts his hand over the wound on his shoulder.

"I don't now..." Mutters.

* * *

Dude looks at Yogi."Hang on i forgot something." He walks back to Secret putting his phone in her hand."Once you get out call 911" He whispers and throws his coat on her.

Secret looks at Dude.

Dude walks back to Yogi.

Secret Grabs Dude's pant leg. She looks down.

Dude Sits down on his knees by Secret."I'll see you soon" He smiles then gives her a hug before going back to Yogi.

Yogi watches Dude.

Dude glances back at Secret then walks away with Yogi.

Secret sits there looking at Dudes phone. Tears fill her eyes.

* * *

Dead hears a scream coming from the infirmary. He looks at Max and picks him up running tords it. He ignores the pain in his shoulder and his arm.

Max looks at Dead worried.

Dead puts Max down a few feet away from the door.

He looks in seeing Fall,Sakura and the Dog.

Sakura sits on Fall with a knife to her throat and blood dripping from her head onto Fall.

Fall looks at the Knife.

Sakura laughs.

"Sakura! Here girl!" He looks at the crazed girl.

Sakura lets go of the knife running to Dead.

She tackle Dead smiling cutly.

He looks annoyed as he falls.

The dog tackles Max.

Max screams.

Dead trys to pull Sakura at her annoyed."RELEASE!"

Fall runs over trying to pull the dog off Max.

The dog growls at both.

Sakura lets go and looks at Dead's wounds. Looks at Fall then Dead.

"The uhh...The dog did it!"

Sakura grabs the knife and starts to stab the Dog like crazy.

Dead quickly pulls the boy out running down the hall.

Fall runs out after them.

Sakura starts to do a crazy laugh.

* * *

Secret has on Dude's jacket and Dude's phone in the jacket pocket.

She runs around looking for Dude or a way out.

* * *

Dead sighs and stops."I am so tired of running!" He puts Max in Fall's arms.

Fall Looks at Dead then Max.

Max Looks down at Dead.

He puts his arms over his shoulder wound and starts walking threw a room.

His eyes widen a bit as Hands wrap around his mouth and start to pull him tords them.

Fall walks into the room with Max.

"Where did he go?" Max looks around.

She sighs. 

* * *

**Sorry its short. Running out of ideas**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura giggles looking at Dead.

He wakes up in a cage."Hey!" He grabs onto the bar's.

She giggles and puts her hands on Dead's face."We will be together always!" She makes a scary look looking at Dead. "Always" She sounds dead serious.(See what i just did there XD ahaha!)

* * *

Fall sits against a wall asleep.

Max lays his head on her lap asleep.

* * *

Dude runs down the hallway. He looks back seeing Yogi running after him.

Yogi laughs."You will pay for running away Dude!"

Dude glances back at Yogi who is starting to get fast.

Yogi laughs in a creepy way then grabs Dude.

* * *

Dead looks at Sakura then around the cage for a way out.

Sakura grabs Dead's Face turning it tords him."You will look at me and only me!" She screams. The giggles.

* * *

Dude looks around. "When did i get here?" He goes to get up but he can't move.

He keeps trying to get up but can't."What the heck!?"

He looks over seeing Yogi run out of the room after someone.

**After 10 minutes**

Yogi comes back in with someone and starts tieing there arms in chain's.

Dude try's to figure a way up. He see meddle chains rapped around his stomach hands and legs.

He glances over to see who the person is but he can't see that far without his glasses.

Yogi picks up a sharp stick then walks over to Dude grabbing his face making him look at Yogi.

Dude glares at Yogi.

Yogi does a yandere smile."If i can't have you no one will!" He laughs in a creepy way.

Dude glares at him trying to get free.

Yogi looks over at the girl that is tied up. He turns on a light."Watch as Dude becomes mine" He laughs.

The girl try's to get free so she can get over there.

Yogi turns to Dude pointing the stick over his leg.

Yogi giggle and stabs it in then pulls it out stabbing different parts of his leg over and over.

Dude lets out a small scream each time hes stabbed. He closes his eyes tightly and his teeth grin together.

* * *

Fall holds Max as she walks down the hallway."I wonder where the mutt went..."

Max starts to get scared."He's been gond for 1 hour" He tears up.

"Don't worry Max hes probably just looking for a way out."

Max crys looking at Fall."But he was wounded pretty badly."

She looks at the sobbing child.

* * *

Secret sits there trying to get free while looking at Yogi and Dude then at the chains."STOP IT!" She screams as tears fill her eyes.

Yogi glances at Secret then does a evil smile taking the really pointy and bloody stick into Dude's ankle.

He screams.

"Should i keep torchering you or should i just kill you now..."

Dude gives Yogi a death glare.

Yogi smiles and gets close to Dude's face.

Dude looks at Yogi.

Secret starts to pull at the chains trying to get them off the wall."Come on!" She screams.

Yogi kisses him.

Dude's eyes widen and he trys to pull away but can't

Secret Looks at them. Looks grossed out but keeps pulling at the chains.

Yogi stops a couple minutes. saliva falls off Yogi's mouth.

Dude looks like hes about to puke.

Yogi smirks and picks up the stick."Now no one can steal your first kiss!" He laughs.

Dude sits there frozen.

"Good bye brother" He puts the stick over Dude's chest.

Secret gets the chains off just in time. She tackles Yogi.

Yogi lets out a yelp as he gets tackled and falls.

Secret takes Dude's coat off putting it over his eyes. She grabs the stick from Yogi."Shocking that it didn't break."

* * *

Dead looks around while Sakura isn't in the room for a key."Where is it!?"

Sakura walks in. The key is on a chain around her neck.

Dead looks at the key on Sakura."H-Hey come here."

Her eyes sparkle."Yes my love!" She runs over to Dead sitting down by the cage.

"Closer..."

She gets closer.

"Closer..."

She smiles and gets closer.

Dead Grabs the key ripping it from her neck then her pushes her back.

Her eyes widen and she grabs the knife. "Put it down sweety."

Dead takes one of the keys out of his pocket then puts the cage on in his pocket. He slides the key to Sakura.

"Good."She takes the key."I'll go find some food and water." She stands up walking out.

Dead quickly reached his arm out and unlocks the cage putting the key threw the key hole unlocking it. He pulls his arm back in then opens the door running out.

He runs up behind Sakura Grabbing the knife from her putting it against her kneck.

He eyes widen."What are you doing sweety?! How did you get out!?"

He whispers."S-Sorry.." He slits her throat then drops the knife running to find Max and Fall.

* * *

Secret unties Dude.

Dude takes the jacket off his eyes then looks at his bloody brother on the ground.

"Sorry.." She looks down.

Dude stands up but falls since his one leg was broken really badly in his ankle and shin.

Secret helps Dude up."Here lean on my shoulder" She smiles.

Dude Sighs and Leans against Secret and he puts his arm on her other shoulder so he can keep balance.

She puts her hand on his back to help him stay up a bit.

The two of them walk out the room.

* * *

Dead runs over seeing Dude and Secret. He turns down the hallway and see's Fall and Max coming.

Max see's Dead and smile's"DEEAAADD!"

Fall looks at Max then Dead.

"Where were you?"

"Sakura..." Sounds annoyed. "Come on. I saw the exit.

Fall looks over seeing Dude and Secret.

Dude looks over at Dead.

Dead, Fall and Max walks over to Secret and Dude.

"There's a exit ahead of here." Dead points to it.

The 5 of them walk tord's it.

Max glances back at 8 ghosts walking tords them."Umm...Back there!"

Fall glances back at the ghosts.

Dead try's to open the door but it doesn't open."Open!" He keeps pulling on the door. He looks back at the ghosts.

Secret looks back at them."There getting faster."

Dead looks back at the ghost then at the door. He back up a bit then run at the door hitting it with the side of him really hard. His should makes a crack noise.

He ignores the pain seeing the ghosts are close. He back up doing it again but harder.

Fall heres a loud crack in Dead's shoulder."You're shoulder's broken! If you keep doing that you will make it even worse"

"And if i don't do it we all die!"

Dead does it 3 more times before the door opens.

Fall and Max run threw then Secret and Dude walk threw since Dude can't run.

"Grandma speed there huh Dude."

"Shut up!"

He smirks then looks back at the ghost running at them. Dead quickly runs threw shutting the door leaning against it.

The ghost try to break free then the passage closes.

They look around."Where home!" Secret says extremely happy.

"My leg hurts so badly! uugghh"

Death sits down putting his hand on his badly broken shoulder.

Max starts to cry.

Fall looks down at MAx."What wrong?"

"What about the others." He crys.

Her eyes widen a bit then she makes a small frown remembering there all dead.

Max looks at Dead."Where Death?" He crys.

Dead's eyes widen then he looks down with a very sad look.

Max starts to cry harder.

Dead walks over getting onto his knees hugging the boy with one arm."We will see them again some day. Don't worry."

He sniffles and looks at Dead."Really"

Dead smiles a bit."Yeah."

Fall looks at them.

He stands up. "Secret grabs the Nerd" He walks tords the hospital.

Secret and Dude walks with Dead.

Fall Picks up Max. and walks with the other. "Welp lets get you into a cast.."

* * *

**End**


End file.
